


7 days in Q's life

by q00kies



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Domesticity, Eating Together, Fluff, Interactive, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Visual Novel, the bad endings feature, the true ending features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q00kies/pseuds/q00kies
Summary: 007 came back from a mission in Russia and started to spend more of his time with Q. Things are shifting between them. Q may or may not be sporting a massive crush on the agent. Will he be able to make a move? How is this week going to change his daily life?A short and sweet 00q visual novel. Cheesy story, simple characterization, simple dialogues.Downloadable
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	7 days in Q's life

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t hesitate to leave kudos/a comment, I’m very eager to know what you thought of it!

> THREE ENDINGS with only one true ending.

> Special thanks to christinefromsherwood for doing a beta of my work and giving me suggestions that helped me improve it. Big thanks as well to artificial.music for letting me use their beautiful work. Check out their [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/artificial-music/)!

[DOWNLOAD LINK AND INSTRUCTIONS ](https://q00kies.itch.io/7-days)


End file.
